Slapdash
by Entoxica
Summary: A collection of oneshots, each about a different couple Can range from crack to canon to fanon. Couples include soulsilver, and whatever will be requested


I've actually subscribed to a lot of these things here on FFN. To those who don't know how it works: let me clarify. This is a collection of short one-shots, each about a random couple. Each chapter is unrelated to any previous ones, so if a character is paired with one person in one chapter, and another in a later chapter it doesn't mean the character is a hooker xD. Reviews with suggested couples will make this story go along better, and the cackier it is the more fun it is. As an added note, each chapter will relate to a song I think goes well with the couple. Because I like music

"_When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face."_

**Wherever You Will Go by The Calling**

**Couple: Soulsilver (Lyra/Soul/KotonexSilver/Rival)**

**Title: Unseen Ties**

Silver groaned as he sat up, taking a moment to look to the bed next to his. There, sleeping like the angel she truly was; was Kotone. Since he had started dating the girl, Silver had learned a lot about her; and about himself as well. He learned that it was possible to love, and he learned that it was possible for someone to love him. He hadn't ever assumed that either of those were even the slightest bit true. At least, not since… Silver sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He had another dream about that night. When Red defeated Team Rocket, when Giovanni had given up on his organization, and when Silver became little more than an orphan.

For years since then, he fought so hard to be the greatest of them all. Even he knew it was impossible to do, but with his pig-headed determination to reach this goal, it was impossible to think about anything else. Including his past. But Kotone had changed that, Silver thought with a smile. With her almost naïve faith in humanity and Pokémon, she had reached out her hands to him and gently pulled out of his self-destructive path. Instead of despising him for the horrible things he had done to Pokémon, and even done to her, she comforted him. She was more than prepared to stand next to him and help fight his demons.

Because she had demons of her own. Silver knew that behind her chipper personality, Kotone hid some darkness as well. The death of her father had hit her hard as a little girl, and it was all her mother could do to simply raise her. Kotone felt for the longest time that if she had disappeared, then her mother would have a much easier life. If it wasn't for the support of her friend, Hibiki, Kotone might have been a very depressed girl. But, she was able to overcome this hurt and from it, she grew stronger. Then, in all her perfection, she brought some of that strength to Silver. Ever since she asked him out (a bold move, indeed) their bond had grown stronger with each day the spent together as they trained their Pokémon. She was still a bleeding-heart, and he was still a hard-ass, but it was undeniable that there was definitely something there. It was going to be hard leaving her. But he had to.

Silently, Silver seized his bag and walked out of the room in the Pokémon center. He knew that Kotone would be upset to awaken and find herself alone. It wouldn't surprise him if she cried, or even hated him, but this was something he couldn't let her face with him. He was going to find his father and challenge him to a Pokémon battle. He was going to prove to him that he, Silver, had grown up to be resilient. Not just a strong Pokémon trainer, but a strong man. He knew Kotone wanted to be with him when he did this, but she was just so happy right now. He refused to be the one who killed that happiness in a selfish pursuit of closure. Maybe Hibiki would be able to comfort her in his absence; Ho-oh knew the boy had a crush on her. Silver didn't like to admit it, but he wanted her to go to Hibiki now. He wanted her to be joyful, and it was impossible for her to be fully content with Silver. So why did he have to work so damn hard to keep himself from turning back, running into her arms, and begging her to forgive him?

Silver didn't want to leave. If there was a way to face his past, and be with a blissful Kotone, he would have taken that option in a heartbeat. But he knew that facing his father would change him, and there's no way to guarantee it'd be for the better. For all he knew, destiny could have plans for him that led to being dragged down to Hell. And there was no way he was dragging Kotone down with him. This was all for the best. It had to be. Right?

Many months later, Kotone sat outside the Goldenrod Game Corner. She could feel it deep in her bones: Silver was here in Goldenrod. Now all she had to do was find that stubborn boyfriend of hers. When she woke up alone, she knew exactly what had happened. Silver was trying to be some dark and brooding hero facing his past alone. While Kotone was proud that he had developed some noble thought processes, but he definitely gave her the wrong role. No way in Hell was she some pretty damsel to be spared the miseries he was facing. She was the one who told him about Giovanni for the love of Celebi!

Typhlosion growled from next to her and Kotone turned to see a familiar red head of hair among the crowds of people. Breaking out into a run, she mingled into the crowds; hearing startles gasps from the people her Typhlosion brushed against as he followed her. She saw the black coat on his back and leapt into action, quite literally. She jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Ignoring his startled cry that might have evolved (no pun intended) into curse words, Kotone whispered into his ear, "Found you."

It didn't take me long into writing that to realize I kind of left the song, so then I wrote more along the song. Then I left the chapter title, so I added the bit at the end with Kotone finding Silver. Speaking of which, which names would you all rather me use? Kotone? Lyra? Soul? I prefer Kotone, myself, but that's just me. I guess when you request a pairing; specify which name of the character you'd like.


End file.
